


No matter were you go..........he will always find you

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Frisk does not, Rape and noncon later, Sans has a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Summary: f/a Was quite the beutifull woman many were rejected by her sans however......he was just too persistent
Relationships: UfSans x f/a
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

> Proluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where you go...........he has found you

Monsters where released a while ago mankind had adapted now you worked at a store you thought nothing of them eventully you met a skeleton he was buying....KETSUP? As soon as he looked up to you his expression changed "and-OH sorry for my rudeness i am sans sans the skeleton what is a pretty lady like you doing here" the monster cooed You blushed he started to reach for your hair but you stopped him you think it is fine for the most part little do you know that this is the beginning of a nightmare you will never wake from


	2. The question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks you a question

Sans came back normally he just bought ketchup and stuff you noticed....he has a gold tooth? Then came the question looking back on it you wish you just said yes"wanna go on a date?" No the second you said that something in him changed he hurried the purchase also throwing sleeping meds and duct tape in you where suspicious but minded your own business


	3. The stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weeks you feel..........WATCHED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my dudes

Over the weeks something strange happened no matter where you went you felt safe it was....strange eventually you started seeing...someone in your peripheral vision it looked like sans but you could not be shure


	4. The non con comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans will not let this go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a fast publisher aren't i

Then sans actually approached you his gold tooth glistening it was in your private home too to make matters worse he purred"hello princess" HOW DID HE GET IN he then reached for your hair this time it was with one hand holding you still his hand was warm spite being made of bone you begged him to stop He didnt listen he then started to gently tease her you knew what would be next you cried and he wiped your tears he then looked at his watch looked like he would miss you pecked you before you could stop him and ..... disappeared


	5. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans plans

Sans walked home depressed he was having fun if he did not get home at sundown it ended in a quick beating from his MUCH mind you stronger brother he went in "YOU ARE LATE BROTHER" "sorry br-*SMACK* "NO EXCUSES"He went to bed defeated he had a wonderful dream "𝘏𝘈𝘙𝘋𝘌𝘙" 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥-SANS WAKE UP IT IS ALREADY DAWN HALF OF THE DAY IS WASTED he started to devise a plan he would tie you up in his basement and make you so full of pleasure that you would begin to love him with all of your heart you would think of nobody but him and-*SMACK* SANS NO HAVING BONERS ON THE JOB oh brother sans thought rather annoyed if you got with him he would NEVER let papyrus treat you like that he would tear him apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to retard (yes that is his or her name) thank you for the support also key for text is sans=all lowercase PAP=all caps Reader=normal


	6. The preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome

Afterwards he began to get the rest of the stuff he would need his plans 1st phase had begun"hello sweetheart" "Hi sans" "i....have a question" "Ok tell me" "do you love me?" "N-no" sanses hands trembled then he looked around no one was looking GOOD he then grabbed her and before she could scream...he teleported her it was the end of her shift anyways then he tied her up he felt guilty to have to tie her up though but he told himself ITS NOT MY FAULT THIS CUTE GIRL WILL NOT EXCEPT ME "i am sorry sweet heart"he started to stroke and tease her then he made a drink it was pink he made you drink it....it was a love potion he felt hope sprout in his chest as he watched it go down your neck papyrus was bewildered "SANS YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD ANY ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS" "oh sorry boss""AT LEAST YOU FINALLY HAVE A LOVE LIFE"


End file.
